Sun Equestria Girls Adventure: Sun and Falling Star Backstage Pass
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The StarSwirl Music Festival is here, and all Sun, Falling Star, Pinkie Pie, and Sonata Dusk want is to see PostCrush. However, things haven't go as planned. Suddenly, Sun and Falling Stat find themselves repeating the First Day of the Festival, and time begins to slow down around them. Will they be able to break the loop and make time go forward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starswirl Music Festival Day One Disaster

One night in the Everfree Forest, there is a big music festival called the Starswirl Music Festival. Driving down the road is an RV that has Sun and all of their friends. Their RV drives to the campsite where many people stay for the festival.

Sun happily cheers, "Starswirl Music Festival! We have arrived!

Cheese flies and happily says, "Chao Chao."

"Two days and nights of cool music, pot food, and sleepin' under the stars," Applejack says, bringing out the cooler.

"True, but for Sun, Pinkie, Sonata, and me, it's about one night," Falling Star says.

"And one night only," Sonata answers.

Then all four girls cheer, "PostCrush!"

Wire Wolf laughs, "We know. You've been talking about it for weeks."

"And you both won't stop talking about it," Aria says, rolling her eyes.

Pinkie rushes to Aria and says, "Who PostCrush? That's only because PostCrush's the craziest Pop Couple ever! PostCrush! PostCrush! PostCrush!"

"I made my statement," Aria remarks.

"Oh, I see your point," Pinkie replies.

"After they cancelled their last tour to go on 'indefinite hiatus', we thought we'd never see them live," Falling Star says, excited.

"But we thought wrong!" Sonata says.

Then shouts, "Roll call!"

Sun is the first to pose, she has her arms crossed with one of legs on the ground.

"Kiwi Lollipop…" Sun says.

"A.K.A. 'K-Lo'!" Falling Star says.

"...is the cool one," Sun says.

Pinkie does a pose with one arm high while one of her legs is bent into a triangle with the other on the ground.

She announces, "While Supernova Zap…"

"A.K.A. 'Su-Z'!" Sonata confirms.

"...is the zany one!" Pinkie happily says.

With that, Sun and Pinkie do the pose together while Sonata and Falling Star do the same pose together.

Then Sonata says, "Not unlike two pairs of certain dynamic duos I know."

Cheese happily says, "Chao Chao!"

Soon everyone begins laughing.

"All right, less laughin' and more gaffin'. We got an early mornin' tomorrow," Applejack says.

Pinkie giggles as they all head to the RV for bed.

The next day, Sun and Falling Star are still asleep. Then Sun's cell phone goes off. Sun quickly wakes up and looks at her phone. Falling Star wakes up and smiles. Then both girls head off to get dressed.

After getting dressed, they head outside to see Rarity playing with Spike. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Adagio, and Aria having breakfast. Wire Wolf and Sombra are stretching their legs. Cheese is flying besides Sun. He's wearing sunglasses and a cute red tie, unlike his bow tie. Nina is wearing a red and yellow bandana on her neck.

Just then, Rainbow runs past them with a paddle and cheers, "Starswirled day one! Come and get it!"

But she ends up hitting Falling Star on her bottom.

Falling Star turns around and shouts, "Hey!"

"Oh! Uh, sorry. I'll be more careful from now on," Rainbow sheepishly says, and walks away.

"Are you okay?" Sun asks.

"I'm fine. Not gonna let a little thing like intense pain ruin this perfect day!" Falling Star happily says.

Sun grabs her breakfast and joins with Applejack and the girls. Twilight and Sun have their breakfast while Fluttershy begins to drink her juice.

Applejack says, "So, I says to Big Mac, 'Get your own chicken coop!'"

Hearing the joke, Fluttershy spits her drink directly at Applejack and begins laughing.

"Hey!" Applejack yelps.

Fluttershy continues to laugh and says, "Sorry. That one has animals in it."

"Yes. Next time, make sure you don't drink your beverage while listening to jokes," Adagio comments.

Then leaves the girls, "I'll get you a towel.

Just then, Pinkie hops in and happily says, "What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie then leaves with Falling Star to get breakfast.

Confused, Falling Star says, "Um, I don't get it."

Twilight and Applejack stare dumbfounded.

After breakfast, everyone begins to make their way to the festival. Sun ends up stepping into a mud puddle and her foot begins to sink and she trips.

"Woah!" Sun yelps.

Wire Wolf catches her in time.

"Are you okay?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Just a little mud," Sun answers.

Sun steps out of the puddle and shakes some of the mud off.

Pinkie zips over and happily screams, "Sun, Sun! Look!"

Pinkie grabs Wire Wolf and Sun and drag them as she zips off.

"So many lines to stand in! This day's already amazing! Let's go!" Pinkie says.

She takes the pair to one of the lines. Sonata then runs to them in the same line with Falling Star and Sombra.

Pinkie says to Cherry Crash, "You come to this line often? Any other sweet lines we should hit up?"

She then hears Rainbow falling out, "Hey!"

Twilight giggles. The group and stays in line. Cheese sits on Sun's head with a smile on his face.

Falling Star looks at the lines to notice it moving.

"Hmm. That line's moving fast," Falling Star says.

She then waits patiently. Then notices the other line is moving too,

"Huh. They are, too," Falling Star says.

Falling Star continues to wait, but is growing impatient. Falling Star notices that two of the lines are moving and her friends are getting inside, except for the one in the middle.

Falling Star calls out, "Can't this thing move any faster?!"

The Security Guard hears her and says, "Security is an art. It cannot be rushed."

He finishes checking the attendee's bag and allow him to pass.

Falling Star sighs.

"Aw, cheer up. Lines fly when you're having fun!" Sonata happily says.

Sombra asks, "How could security be an art?"

"I have no idea," Falling Star answers.

The line continues to move at a slow pass. Sun, Wire Wolf, Sonata already have themselves check and their wristbands.

Pinkie just received hers and says, "See you in there, Falling Star!"

The security guard places the wristband on Falling Star's wrist and scans it. Excited, Falling Star hurries in and catches up with the others. Falling Star sighs in relief.

"Welp, y'all have fun seein' PostCrush. We'll see ya back at camp tonight," Applejack says, and walks off with the others. Sombra and Wire Wolf decide to hang out at a different location.

Sun places her bag down and allow Nina to come out. Cheese lands on the ground next to her.

"Main objective – Get front row for PostCrush," Falling Star says, bringing out a map.

Then says, "Mission procedure – we cut around the neon garden to the main stage and rush the front during Pon Iver's set. We can camp there until showtime."

Pinkie then notices something and says, "Secondary objective – win a tandem bicycle!"

Then zips off.

"Oh oh oh! Me too!" Sonata happily says.

Then follows after Pinkie.

Sun and Cheese giggles.

Pinkie and Sonata runs to the stand. They both look at the jar together."

"All we have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar," Sonata says.

Pinkie happily says, "And my sugar senses say... three hundred and five!"

But the vendor presses the button that buzzes for the wrong answer.

"Awww," Pinkie and Sonata say, disappointed.

Sun, Falling Star, Nina, and Cheese join the girls.

"What about seeing PostCrush together?" Falling Star asks.

"Uh, this bike has two seats, Sunset. That's one more than usual!" Pinkie says.

"And there are four of us," Sun says.

Falling Star crosses her arms with a stern look.

"Fine. I'll focus," Pinkie says.

Then Sonata happily notices, "Oh, look! The neon garden!"

Then the two girls zip off and run into the neon light maze. Falling Star groans.

Sun softly smiles and says, "Come on, we don't want to lose them.

Pinkie and Sonata happily cheer as they run inside. Falling Star, Sun, Nina and Cheese follow after them. Pinkie and Sonata run ahead. Falling Star and the girls follow after them.

Falling Star looks around and says shocked, "The neon garden is a maze?!"

"Should have known," Sun says.

"We better find them," Nina says.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

Falling Star walks off in one direction. Pinkie cartwheel into a different direction in a different hole. The girls walk around as they look for their two friends.

Falling Star groans, "Where are Sonata Dusk and Pinkie Pie?!"

Sun then has an idea, "I know how we can find them."

Sun begins to leave a trail of candy on the ground. Pinkie and Sonata follow the candy as they eat. Sun, Falling, Star, Cheese and Nina, head outside of the maze. Sun places the candy on the ground and all four hide behind the bush. When they both come out of the bushes, Sun grabs the girls by the wrist.

Sun giggles, "Gotcha!"

"Awww!" Sonata and Pinkie reply.

"Come on! We're gonna miss the show!" Falling Star sternly says.

The girls then begin to make their way to the show. As they walk to get to the show, they walk to a few wooden easel. There is a green man with magenta curly hair wearing bluish green clothes.

The Festival Artist cheerfully asks, "Who wants to be part of an art show?"

Pinkie gasps and cheers, "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do!"

"Me too! Me too! Me too!" Sonata adds.

The painter then splatter paint on the easel that has paper. Sun, Sonata, Pinkie, and Cheese laugh as they get paint all over them. Falling Star however, grits her teeth in anger. The girls head into the restroom. Sonata and Pinkie appears to be giggling in the restroom.

Pinkie comes out and says, "Guess what! I spilled paint, and it looks exactly like Rarity with a pirate mustache!"

Then shows the photo.

"What? It's washable," Pinkie says, shrugging her shoulders.

With that, Falling Star tie herself, Pinkie, Sun and Sonata and herself together by their wrists.

"There. Now, no more getting separated and no more distractions," Falling Star says.

"You got it, Fall-" Pinkie says.

They soon get pulled with a yelp, "Whoa!"

Soon, the girls are able to reach the concert.

"They are about to go on! We'll have to push to the front row! Come on!" Falling Star panics.

Sun who is tied to Falling Star's left wrist while Pinkie and Sonata on the right she drags them in.

Falling Star gets Sun at the front and says, "Come on!"

"Okay," Sun weary says.

Suddenly, Pinkie catches a whiff of something. Soon, Sonata does as well.

"Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros!" Pinkie cheers.

Sonata happily says, "I heard they are so delicious.

But Pinkie says, "No! I will not give in!"

"We must resist," Sonata say.

The girls are soon unable to control the urge.

Pinkie and Sonata cheer, "We can't resist!"

"This is the worst possible time for churros, girls!" Falling Star panics.

Sonata and Pinkie hurry over to the stand. Suddenly, the bands ends up dragging Falling Star towards the stand. Sun tries to pull, but the band snaps off. Sun is flung into the audience while Falling Star crashes into the churro stand.

Soon the Falling Star, Pinkie, and Sonata are covered in sugar, powdered sugar, and caramel. They find themselves overshadowed and look up to see the security guard covered in the same stuff.

Pinkie nervously giggles, "Our bad."

"Sorry," Sonata sheepishly says.

The security guard opens the door and uses the scissors to snap off the wristbands and allow them to fall on the floor. Then closes the door on the three girls. Falling Star is upset while Pinkie and Sonata feel bad about what happened.

They soon hear the announcer says, "Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one incredible night! PostCruuuuush!"

The crowd begins to cheer. Now the three are not happy that they're unable to see PostCrush. Pinkie and Sonata feels ashamed about the trouble they caused.

In the crowd of people, Sun hears the announcement and turns to see PostCrush playing on stage. Cheese and Nina look in amazement to see the show. What's more, Sun, Cheese, and Nina end up at the front of the row by the incident. Knowing she isn't able to find her friends, Sun takes out her phone and records the concert.

Kiwi Lollipop sings while holding her guitar. Supernova Zap sings as she play her drums.

**PostCrush:**

_Be the True_

_True _

_True Original_

_Dare to be_

_What you are_

_Meant to be_

_Working hard,_

_That's our thing_

_All this way, we're perfect_

_Perfectly true._

_True, true original_

_True, true original_

_True, true original_

_We're perfect_

_Perfectly true_

Sun smiles as she is able to see the show, but is sad and wonders what happened to her friends.

Back at the RV, the gang roast some marshmallows and s'mores. They turn to see Falling Star, Pinkie, and Sonata walking towards them, but aren't looking happy.

"There they are! Uh, three peas in the pod! How was it? Rad-tacular? Amaze-magic?" Rainbow asks.

Falling Star groans while Sonata and Pinkie have't say a word.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Applejack asks.

"And where's Sun," Wire Wolf asks.

"We missed PostCrush. Someone wanted to win a bike, then got us lost in a maze, covered in paint, sidelined by churros, and finally, kicked out! Sun is probably watching the show without us!" Falling Star angrily says.

The girls look at each other. They can tell Falling Star is not happy.

"We're really really sorry," Sonata says

Then Pinkie says, "I wish we could do the day all over again. I'd do it different."

"Me, too. I'd do it alone," Falling Star mutters, and walks off.

Leaving from the group, Falling Star sits on top of the hill to see the Starswirl Music Festival lights still on. She whimpers in sadness because she missed the show and she really wants to see it.

"Hey," A voice says.

Falling Star turns to see Sun and sadly says, "Hey."

"Mind if I sit here?" Sun asks.

"Sure," Falling Star says, monotone.

Sun sits next to her with a sad expression.

Then says, "I know you're upset about not seeing PostCrush, but we'll still have fun tomorrow."

"I guess, but we've been waiting a long time to see PostCrush, and Pinkie and Sonata ruined it. At least you were able to see it." Falling Star says.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to. They just got carried away and wanted to have fun. We all do. I did enjoy the concert, but it didn't feel the same without you guys there," Sun says.

Falling Star sadly sighs and hugs her knees close to her head.

Sun hugs her and says, "Tell you what, let's go have a good time tomorrow and not worry about the concert."

"Alright," Falling Star mutters.

Unknown to the girls, a strange pink light shots into the sky and sends a magical wave across the area. Sun and Falling Star quickly sit up, but have no clue what it is.

Sun then brings out her phone, "If you like, I was able to record the concert. It's not the same as seeing it live, but seeing it on screen is just as good."

Falling Star softly smiles and says, "Thanks Sun."

Sun begins to play the video of the PostCrush Concert.

The next day, Sun and Falling Star are still sleeping when they hear Sun's cell phone goes off. Sun grabs her phone and turns off the alarm. She sits up and stretch her arms as she lets out a yawn. Falling Star wakes up too and lets out a sigh.

Sun sits next to her and asks, "Morning Star, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. I guess. I still wish we could have seen PostCrush," Falling Star sadly says.

"I know, but maybe we can make today fun and exciting for us. I'm a little disappointed we couldn't see the show, but we can still have a good time together," Sun says.

"I guess," Falling Star sadly says.

Sun shows a calm smiles, and says, "Come on, the girls are waiting for us."

"Okay," Falling Star says.

After getting dressed, Sun and Falling Star walk outside. Falling Star is still bummed about not seeing the show, but decides to do something with Sun.

Suddenly, Rainbow runs past Rainbow with her paddle and shouts, "Starswirl day one!"

"Come and get it!" Rainbow shouts and swings her paddle.

But ends up hitting Falling Star's back making her yelp, "Ow!"

Rainbow turns and nervously laughs, "Oops, sorry, be more careful from now on."

Sun and Falling Star soon becomes confused

"Starswirl?" Sun says, confused.

Then Falling Star adds, confused, "Day one?"

The two girls hear Applejack telling her joke, the same one she has done yesterday, "Get your own chicken coop."

Like yesterday, Fluttershy spits out her drink and all over Applejack.

Fluttershy laughs and says, "Sorry, that one has animals in it?"

Falling Star and Sun look at each other confused and react, "Huh?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Starswirl Music Festival Take Take Two and Three

Sun and Falling Star are very confused. They see that everyone that has happened yesterday is happening today. They turn to the girls who are giggling.

Just then, Pinkie comes over and shouts, "What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes?"

She hops to Sun and shouts, "Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie begins to push Sun to a different place.

Sonata grabs Falling Star by the hand and says, "Come on."

At the same time, Nina and Cheese come out and are a bit sleepy.

Sometime later, the group of friends make their way to the Starswirl Music Festival. Like yesterday, Sun steps into the mud and her foot sinks in.

Sun yelps, "Whoa!"

Wire Wolf catches her and asks.

"Are you okay?" Wire Wolf asks.

Sun simply nods her head in reply.

Suddenly, Pinkie calls out, "Sun! Sun! Look!"

Sun and Wire Wolf turn to see Pinkie with the others.

"So many lines to stand in! This day's already amazing!" Pinkie happily says.

Then zips off. Wire Wolf and Twilight walk on ahead while Falling Star talks to Sun. They are very confused.

Twilight turns to them and asks, "Are you okay?"

"We're... not sure," Falling Star softly answers.

The group arrive and take different lines.

Pinkie asks Cherry, "You come to this line often? Any other sweet lines we should hit up?"

Sun and Falling Star are even more confused.

"What's going on?" Falling Star asks.

"You said it, Star," Rainbow says.

Then Rainbow calls out to the guard, "What's with these long lines, man?

The security guard says, "Security is an art."

"It can't be rushed," The guard adds as Sun says it as well.

Falling Star and Sun are still confused and even more.

Sometime later, the group of friends enter the festival grounds after receiving their wrist bands. Falling Star looks at her wristband with a confused look. She walks over to see Pinkie and Sonata excited.

Applejack says, "Welp, y'all have fun seein' PostCrush. We'll see ya back at camp tonight."

Applejack and the others leave the scene.

"What do you want to do first, girls? There's so much we can do!" Pinkie asks.

"Like…" Sonata replies.

She looks ahead and notices, "Win a tandem bicycle?!"

The girls look ahead to see the same booth from yesterday. It has the jar of candy along with the bike that comes with a basket.

Pinkie smiles and says, "All I have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar."

Soon, Sonata and Pinkie head off to try to win the bike. Sun and Falling Star begins to get a sense of deja vu.

Sun turns to Twilight and asks, "Anyone else having serious deja vu?"

"Nope. Just deja V-you," Twilight jokes.

She laughs, and says, "Get it? 'Cause it's just you? With the deja v…"

"Ha ha!" Sun says with a monotone voice.

Falling Star walks ahead, "I don't know how to explain it, but... Sun and I did all of this yesterday."

"We were at school yesterday," Twilight clarifies.

Suddenly, Falling Star stops and Sun and Twilight bump into them. They notice

"Pinkie Pie? Sonata?" Falling Star says, confused.

Then Sun remembers, "I know where they're headed."

Sun leads Falling Star and Twilight to the Neon Light Maze. Like before, Sun uses the candy to create a trail to lure Pinkie and Sonata. She uses one bag of candy to make a trail. Falling Star looks to see the girls eating the candy while Twilight makes another train from the rear with Cheese and Nina following them.

Sun turns to the corner while Pinkie sticks her head out of the bush and take the candy. Then disappears. When Sun comes back, she sees the empty wrappers. Soon, they make a small trap to lure the girls with the candy. Sonata and Pinkie walks to them with hands full of candy.

"What are we waiting for?" Pinkie asks.

Falling Star grab Sonata and Pinkie and all five plus the two small creatures leave the maze.

Falling Star says, "Girls, focus. If you keep running off like this, we'll be late for the concert!"

The girls and two creatures begin to make her way to the stage.

Suddenly, they hear the same artist asking, "Who wants to be part of an art show?"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I do! I do!" Pinkie calls out with glee.

Then Sonata screams, "Me too!"

The artist turns to them with a smile and holding paint balloons.

"Uh oh," Falling Star replies.

With that, the artist throws the paint balloons at the easels, and splatter the girls in paint. Falling Star is irritated while Pinkie and Sonata are having fun.

Pinkie and Sonata cheer, "Awesome."

The girls arrive in the restroom to get the paint off. Sun grabs paper towers and washes off her face while Falling Star splashes water on hers.

Twilight groans and says walking in front of the mirror, "If this already happened, could you've warned us about the paint?"

They soon hear Pinkie laughing.

"Pinkie Pie's just splattered paint, and it looks exactly like Rarity with a pirate mustache. How's that?" Sun questions.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

"Well, that would prove it for sure!" Twilight replies.

Just then, the door stall opens as Pinkie giggles. Twilight looks to see the mustached Rarity like Sun says.

Twilight asks in shock, "Seriously?!"

"What? It's washable," Pinkie replies.

"Works for me," Nina replies.

Later in the night, Sun and Falling Star are very confused about the repeat of the festival. Nina sits next to Sun while she is holding Cheese who doesn't look so good. Sun and Falling Star tell them about the strange loop today.

"So, what do you think, Twi?" Sun asks.

Then Falling Star says, "Any scientific explanation for this?"

"It's possible that yesterday, a snag in the fabric of spacetime could cause a temporal point," Twilight says, taking a french fry.

Then says, " – i.e., today – to fold in on itself and thereby repeat," Then make the french fry into a circle.

Twilight says, "Quite fascinating, really."

"What does it mean?" Nina asks.

Sun answers, "Time loop!"

"Time loop!" Pinkie says.

She laughs, and says, "Classic Sun."

"But why only us? The only time we were alone was on the hill when I wished—" Falling Star says.

Then Pinkie interrupts, "For more wishes? Solid choice."

"Uh no," Sun says.

"This might sound crazy, but... I think Equestrian magic is giving me another chance to see PostCrush," Falling Star says.

"Eh. Not that crazy," Twilight says.

"Eh. Seen crazier," Sonata says.

"I'm not sure if magic works that way, but it seems to be the only option we have," Sun says.

Sonata asks, "Why didn't you see PostCrush?"

"Mistakes were made," Falling Star mutters.

"Aw, don't beat yourself up. I promise we'll see them together tonight, or so help me, I-" Sonata says.

Suddenly a smell catches her attention, "What's that smell?"

Pinkie smells it and asks, "Could it be?"

She gasps and looks at the churro stand, "Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros! Now's proooob'ly not the best time to go get one."

"It's not. Let's get moving so nothing goes wrong for PostCrush," Falling Star says.

Falling Star quickly runs ahead while Sun and Twilight follow. Pinkie and Sonata sigh in reply.

"On the other hand, if we get four, then Sunset can have one with us," Pinkie says.

"Yeah. We'll all be happy soon after," Sonata says.

But Pinkie quickly says, "No! No! We will not give in!"

Sonata and Pinkie look to see the churro on the plate. Then someone split it in half, and another person eating it. The temptation is too much for both of them.

The girls shout, "But I can't resist!"

Then they zip off. Hearing the scream, Falling Star, Sun, and Twilight look to see the two cheerful girls running off.

"Okay, this is the worst possible time for churros!" Falling Star panics.

Falling Star runs in front of the cart and shouts, "Pinkie. Sonata, stop!"

The people run out of the way as the three girls crash into it. The girls groan as they feel pain from crashing into the churro cart. They look up to see the security guard covered in churro batter.

Sonata and Pinkie nervously laughs, and say, "Our bad."

"No, their bad. You saw whose bad it was, right, sir?" Falling Star asks.

But the guard tosses the three girls out and closes the door on them,

Suddenly, they hear the announcer saying, "Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one…"

Pinkie asks, "Maybe you'll get another another chance?"

"...PostCruuuuush!" The announcer adds.

Falling Star simply glares at the girls.

The next day, Sun's phone goes off and Sun walks up. After getting dressed, Sun, Falling Star, Nina and Cheese walk outside.

Rainbow runs out with the paddle again and cheers, "Starswirled day one! Come and get it!"

And whacks Falling Star again.

Hearing the announcement, Falling Star happily say, "Thank you! Ow!"

Then strains, "Thank you!"

"Oops! Heh. Sorry. I'll be more careful from now on," Rainbow sheepishly says and walks off.

However, Falling Star is too excited.

"So, I says to Big Mac, 'Get your own chicken coop!' Applejack says.

Fluttershy spits out her drink again and all over Applejack.

"What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie—!" Pinkie cheers.

But Falling Star covers her mouth and says, "No time for jokes. I'm gonna head out on my own today. Laters!"

Then runs off.

"You okay?" Twilight asks.

"Sun keep Pinkie Pie and Sonata Dusk busy! Thanks!" Falling Star happily says and runs off.

"But weren't you supposed to see PostCrush together?" Fluttershy asks.

"We were," Sun says, feeling uneasy.

"What's wrong with her?" Sonata asks.

Everyone walk over to see Sun has already received her wrist band and walk inside. Pinkie and Sonata are at a dismay while Sun is concern. Falling Star walks in the park with a smile

Suddenly, she hears Star calling out, "Falling Star!"

Falling Star is shocked and begins to run off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pinkie calls out.

"Wait for us!" Sonata adds.

Pinkie and Sonata begin to chase Falling Star. Sun, Nina, and Cheese head off after her. Falling Star runs past the candy counting stand.

"Hey!" Pinkie calls out.

Sonata notices, "Win a tandem bike?"

Pinkie then runs off, "Star!"

Falling Star runs past the maze as the others chase after her.

Pinkie screams, "Staaaar!"

Falling Star continues to run until she leans her head against the bush.

Pinkie pops out of the bush, "You found me!"

But Falling Star runs off.

"Oh, okay! Now I'll find you!" Pinkie says.

Falling Star continues to run as fast as she can to get to the stage. Falling Star jumps over the easel and continues to sprint. Sonata and Pinkie run over

Sonata screams, "We're having fun with my friend! Whoa!

Then Pinkie and Sonata trip over the easel. Then they get up to notice Falling Star is gone.

Pinkie calls out, "Falling Star!"

"Falling Star?" Sonata adds.

Pinkie gasps, "Falling Star… is she… ditching us?"

Soon Pinkie begins to whimper in sadness. Even Sonata begins to feel upset. Sonata crosses her arms and disapproves of this. However, seeing Pinkie and Sonata sad makes her feel worried for them.

Sun says, "I'm sure that's not it. I'm sure that Falling Star is just, saving a spot with us."

"Really?" Sonata asks.

"I'm sure. Let's come back later and have fun at the concert. For now, let's go to the maze," Sun says.

"Okay," Sonata says.

The three girls and two small creature begin to make their way to the maze. Of course, Sun knows what's really going on.

Falling Star however, walks to the stage and sighs in relief as she gets on her knees.

She clutches her hands together and says, "Universe, I promise to make the most of this do-over do-over!"

Later in the night, the lights turn on and the music begins to play.

The announcer laughs and says, "Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one incredible night!"

On stage the trap door opens and the two band members PostCrush rises on the stage.

The announcer announces, "It's PostCruuuuush!"

Everyone claps and cheers with excitement.

Falling Star laughs, "We did it! PostCrush roll call!"

Falling Star does Kiwi's pose and about to fall over, "Whoa!"

Suddenly, Sonata comes over song SuperNova's pose with a smile. Falling Star turns in surprise to see Sonata. Then turns to see Sun and Pinkie doing the PostCrush pose together. Falling Star softly smiles to see them making her feel a bit bad for her determination.

Suddenly the announcer says, "And as a bonus, they're going to have one lucky person to be on stage."

"Really?" Falling Star asks.

Sun says confused, "I don't remember doing this at the concert."

"Maybe it's a last minute thing," Soanta says.

Pinkie asks, "Who is it? Who is it going to be?"

Everyone clap and cheer as Kiwi picks up the guitar and Supernova sits on the chair and picks up the drum sticks.

Kiwi Lollipop:

(Yeah)

PostCrush:

Be the true, true, true original

Dare to be what you are meant to be

Just then, Kiwi and Supernova notices Sun on stage and turn to each other with a nod.

PostCrush:

Working hard, that's our thing

Kiwi kneels at front and walks across the stage reaching her hand to the audience. Falling Star, Sonata, Pinkie, and Sun are among them.

PostCrush:

All this way, we're perfect, perfectly true

Kiwi then reaches to Sun's hand and grab hold of it. With a tug, Sun takes a step on stage. Kiwi then gives Sun the microphone and begins to sing.

Sun and PostCrush:

True, true original

True, true original

In the audience, Falling Star, Pinkie, and Sonata dance as they cheer for Sun on the stage.

Sun and PostCrush:

True, true original

Unknown to Sun, Kiwi accidentally hit the top of her guitar.

Sun and PostCrush:

We're perfect, perfectly true

Kiwi then throws her guitar pick out on stage and Falling Star catches it.

With glee, Falling Star cheers, "What a perfect day!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trying to Break the Loop

At the RV, the gang are roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. They turn around to see Sun, Falling Star, Pinkie Pie, Sonata Dusk, Nina, and Cheese heading towards them.

"Hey guys, how was the concert?" Twilight asks.

"It was fun," Sun says.

"Glad Falling Star decides to drop her lone wolf act," Rainbow remarks with a smirk. Then howls like a wolf.

"Very funny," Falling Star says, narrowing her eyes.

"Relax, we all got to see PostCrush and Sun ended up on stage!" Pinkie happily says.

"Really? Wish we could have seen that," Applejack replies.

"Yeah. Sun was amazing. Plus, she is the lead singer of our band," Sonata says.

Falling Star rolls her eyes, "Yeah."

Then lets you a yawn, "Well, I'm bushed, so I'm going to head to bed."

"Me too. Cheese is getting tired," Sun says, holding Cheese in her arms.

Then yawns, "And so am I."

Then Nina yawns.

Sun looks down, and asks, "You're tired too girl."

Sun then picks up Nina and head into the RV. Falling Star does the same. Of course, Sun is still planning on having a little talk with Falling Star about the event of earlier.

The next day, Sun, Falling Star, Nina, and Cheese are still sleeping. Sun's alarm clock rings. Sun and Falling Star wake up, get dressed, and head outside. When they reach outside, they are shocked to see everything is in the same possession as before.

Shocked, Falling Star says, "It... can't be. It's still—"

"Starswirled day one! Come and get it!" Rainbow says, doing the same action and hits Falling Star.

Falling Star doesn't react to it at all.

"Oh! Uh, sorry. I'll be more careful from now on," Rainbow sheepishly replies.

Then Rainbow walks off.

Seeing the scowl look, Sun asks, "Falling Star, are you alright?"

Falling Star crosses her arms and says, "Okay, Equestrian magic…."

Falling Star continues as time moves forward to the same day over and over, "My… do-over… can… end now!"

Falling Star finds herself by herself. She stands next to Sandalwood and turns her head to see Snips walking towards them

"Cue Snips, and push Sandalwood out of the way in three, two…" Falling Star says.

"You stage direct," Snips says, walking this way.

Then Snips falls, "Whoa!"

Falling Star moves Sandalwood out of the way as Snips falls to the ground. Confused, Sandalwood walks away.

Snips turns to Falling Star, "Aww. Could've warned me, you know?"

"Tried that. You called me a witch," Falling Star says, monotone.

Snips gasps and asks, "Are you?!"

Falling Star groans and attempts to walk away, but bumps into the festival painter.

"Hey, watch it!" The painter yells.

"Sorry. Thought you didn't come up 'til later. I'll make a note of that for next time," Falling Star says.

Then says in a monotone voice, "Day seventeen – saw paint guy by food truck right before he breaks up with his girlfriend. It's not you, it's her. I'm not a witch. I'm just gonna go."

Annoyed, Falling Star simply walks away.

"Yeah, well... you better run!" The painter yells, then walks off.

"Run from my problems?" Falling Star questions.

Then ends up with an idea, "I... actually haven't tried that yet."

Later in the night, everyone is fast asleep in the RV. Everything is very quiet. Suddenly, the RV turns on and simple presses the drive pedal. The rapid shaking cause everyone to wake up. At front, Falling Star is driving the RV at top speed. Twilight and Sun walk to the front to see her driving fast.

"Falling Star! What are you doing?!" Sun asks, shocked.

"Slow down!" Falling Star screams.

Falling Star doesn't listen and continues to drive. She makes sharp turns at the curvy path.

Falling Star panics, "I gotta break out of here somehow! Maybe if I leave the campgrounds, it'll finally end!"

"I don't think this is going to help," Sun panics.

Pinkie and Sonata walk there too.

"What's. Going. On?" Sonata asks.

Pinkie shouts, "What. Are. You. Talking about?!"

Falling Star angrily shouts, "This is all your fault!"

"How is it our fault?" Sonata asks.

Falling Star continues to drive the RV and cause the gang to scream as it makes sharp turns. Suddenly, the RV comes to a stop and break down.

Sometime later, Applejack, Rainbow, Aria, Wire Wolf, and Sombra take a look at the RV while Rarity, Fluttershy and Adagio are feeling like they're falling asleep. Falling Star, Sun, Sonata, and Pinkie sit next to the tree while Twilight stands in front of them.

"Are you saying the calendar industry cooked up a conspiracy to make every day today just to save paper?!" Pinkie asks.

"No, I'm not saying that at all," Falling Star answers.

"You're right. It's too obvious," Sonata says.

Then Falling Star apologizes, "Sorry to hijack the RV while you were all sleeping, but I've tried everything except leaving."

"Hmm... It's possible a snag in the fabric of spacetime could cause a…" Twilight suspects.

Then Falling Star copies Twilight, "...temporal point – i.e., this day – to fold in on itself and thereby repeat."

Twilight stares at each other in surprise.

Twilight says, but Falling Star copies, "You really have done this a lot."

Then they do it again, "Okay, you've made your point! Stop!"

Falling Star sighs, and says, "This time loop started because I missed PostCrush. So why didn't it end when I saw them?"

"You sure it's only about PostCrush?" Twilight questions. Then has her eyes to Pinkie and Sonata.

"Uh…" Falling Star replies.

Sun says, "Something strange is going on, and it's not just the strange time loop."

"Like what?" Sonata asks.

"You're going to think it's strange, but it seems that time is beginning to move… slower," Sun says.

"Slower? Falling Star says, confused.

"I know it sounds strange, but for the past few times going through this time loop, I think time is beginning to slow down, but so far it's affecting people and animals," Sun says.

"That's weird. Do you think Equestria Magic is involved?" Pinkie asks.

"I'm starting to think it is," Sun says.

"But what could cause it?" Sonata asks.

Falling Star suspects, "Probably the same thing is causing the time loop."

"It's like everything the loop happens, time is starting to go slow," Sun says.

"Then we need to figure out what that is," Falling Star says.

Sonata happily says, "Don't worry, we'll help."

"Yeah. then we'll have fun at the festival," Pinkie says.

Falling Star mutters, "Not that they could remember it."

"I'll let Princess Twilight know about this tomorrow. We'll get to the bottom of this," Sun says.

Applejack walks over and says, "Bad news. Transmission's shot. Repairs ain't gonna be cheap. Tow truck says he'll need cash tomorrow."

Rainbow yawns in reply.

Falling Star sighs and sarcastically says, "Tomorrow? Sure. Tell him I'll give him a million bucks if I see him!"

Sun sighs and see Falling Star is getting stressed.

The next day, it happens again. This time, getting tired of the ring tone, Falling Star throws Sun's phone to the window.

Sun sits up, "Hey! What you did that for?!"

"Your ring tone is driving me crazy!" Falling Star angrily says.

Sun coils back with her eyes wide open.

After getting dressed, the girls along with Cheese and Nina head outside.

Rainbow does the same thing, "Starswirled day one! Come and get it!"

And hits Falling Star with the paddle.

"Ow," Falling Star yelps.

Rainbow sheepishly says, "Oops! Heh. Sorry. I'll be more careful from now on."

"No, Rainbow Dash. You won't! Every day you say that, but you never are! Why won't you change?!" Falling Star angrily says.

Rainbow blinks her eyes a little and calmly says, "Okaaaaay…"

Falling Star realizes she lashes out at Rainbow

Then Pinkie says her riddle, "What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie!"

Sometime later, Sun, Pinkie, and Falling Star are in the resting tent having food and drinks. At the same time, Sun writes down everything in her Journal from Princess Twilight.

"So you think Princess Twilight can help you with this temporal loop thingy?" Pinkie asks.

Falling Star sighs, "I sure hope so."

"I do too," Sun says.

The girls wait patiently. Cheese and Pinkie slup up their drinks as they wait and wait. Finally, the journal opens and the writing glows on the pages.

In Equestria, Princess Twilight is writing in the journal while using her magic to hold a scroll.

Princess Twilight says, "Sun, I've been doing some research, and it looks like you've found another long lost Equestrian artifact."

Back in the festival, Falling Star mutters, "Lucky us."

"The Time Twirler. I don't know how it found its way into your world, but when activated, it has the power to loop time," Princess Twilight says.

As she writes, Princess Twilight use magic with the quill to scan the info to make a copy and place them on the pages of the journal. Sun and the others then look at each other and see the images appearing in the pages.

" What you're experiencing isn't simply magic run amok or a wish gone awry. Somepony is using the Time Twirler to cause this," Princess Twilight says.

The Time Twirler is a gold watch with a purple upside down crescent with three stars on it. When used each side spread three wings and an eye appears under the moon with a purple color.

"If we find whoever used the Time Twirler to start the loop, we'll be able to end it for good," Falling Star says.

Sun notices, "Wait there's more."

Princess Twilight says in the book, "The Time Twirler can only be used up to ten time and then the power temporarily shut down. It takes about a month to recharge and it can be used again. The Time Twirler shouldn't be used this many times."

"So the Time Twirler is being used more than it should?" Pinkie asks.

"Something must be giving the Time Twirler more power, and it;s causing time to slow down. Let's tell the others about this," Sun says.

After meeting up with the others. Sun, Falling Star, and Pinkie stick together to figure this out.

"Whoever has the Time Twirler is the only person besides you who isn't in the same place doing the same thing every day. Have you noticed anyone who doesn't belong? Anyone out of place? Anyone... evil?!" Pinkie asks.

"I don't think so. How could I? Every day is the same!" Falling Star answers.

Sun thinks for a minute and says, "If I recall, it seems that after the first day of the festival time starts again the morning of the festival."

"You're right. We should find the Dazzlings and tell them about it," Falling Star says.

"Where are they?" Pinkie asks.

Sun then hears music and points towards the stage, "They're over there."

**Singing:**

_So ordinary, stuck on repeat_

The gang walk to the stage to see the Dazzlings singing on the stage.

**The Dazzlings:**

_Gotta find the passion, passion, passion_

_The days go round and round, round and round._

_Gotta break away, find a great escape_

_Round and Round and round_

_Round and round and round_

"There they are. What are they doing?" Falling Star asks.

"Performing," Rainbow remarks.

**The Dazzlings:**

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh..._

Once they're finished singing, everyone cheer for the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings bow in reply and walk off the stage. The Dazzlings walk to Sun and the others.

"Hey guys, what were you doing?" Sun asks.

"The people in charge of the festival needed some more performers and asked us since we came here before," Adagio says.

"Sounds like you three had a good time," Twilight says.

Aria says, "You could say that."

"It's been a long time since we performed as a trio," Sonata happily says.

Pinkie happily points to the stage, "Look, the next band is playing."

The gang see four girls walking on stage and the lights are off. When the lights turn on, the music begins to play.

**Sing:**

_Well throw your hands up if you know that your a star_

_You better stand up if you know just who you are_

_Never give up_

_Never stay down_

_Girl Power_

_Girl Power_

Sun, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack gasp in shock.

**Sing:**

_Well throw your hands up if you know that your a star_

_You better stand up if you know just who you are_

On stage is a familiar girl in the middle of the group of four girls. This girl has white shin, blue hair with white streaks, and lavender eyes. She is wearing a blue jumpsuit with white snowflakes on it with the snowy mountain on each side of the leggings, and black boots.

**Sing:**

_Never give up_

_Never stay down_

Sun and five friends are shocked while Twilight, Falling Star, the Dazzlings, and the boys look confused to see the shocked expressions on their faces.

Sun shockly says, "Arctic Snow!"

**Singing:**

_Girl Power_

_Girl Power_

The girl, Arctic snow along with three other members do a pose after the verse.

**Girl Power Arctic Snow**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Round and Round Out of Control

The gang watch the performance Arctic Snow and her crew are doing for the festival, leaving Sun and her friends awestruck.

**Arctic Snow and her Group:**

_Now throw your hands up if you know that your a star_

_You better stand up if you know just who you are_

_Never give up_

_Never stay down_

_Girl Power_

_Girl Power_

_Now throw your hands up if you know that your a star_

_You better stand up if you know just who you are_

_Never give up_

_Never stay down_

_Girl Power_

_Girl Power_

After the performance, everyone cheer and clap their hands.

Arctic Snow holds the microphone, "Thank you everyone. This is our latest song, Girl Power. We're the Gem Girls."

With that, the four girls begin to walk off the stage. At the same time, Sun and her five friends are shocked to see her and two more familiar faces.

"Wow! What are the chances we meet them here," Pinkie says.

"You know them?" Adagio asks.

"Yes. Like Sun said before, the girl is Arctic Snow. Now that I look at them, I think the second is Blue Aqua and Jade. They actually used to go to Canterlot High with us," Rarity says.

"Really? How come we never saw them?" Twilight asks, surprised.

Wanting to see them, Sun hurries over as the Gem Girls are heading back stage.

Sun stops and asks, "Arctic Snow. Jade. Blue Aqua."

Three of the girls stop and Arctic Snow turns to see her.

Arctic Snow smiles, "Sun."

"Hey Snow, it's great to see you," Sun says.

Arctic Snow walks to her, "It's great to see you too. It's been a long time."

"It has. Things have been crazy since you and the girls left," Sun says.

"I know. Things change when we left too," Arctic Snow says.

Arctic Snow look to see the others are coming, and new people she doesn't recognize.

"Wow! You sure made a large group of friends," Arctic Snow says.

"Yes. It's a long story," Sun says.

"How about we continue talking over dinner. We could use something to eat," Arctic Snow says.

Sometime later, Sun and her friends along with Arctic Snow and her crew are having dinner in a private tent. They are able to get clearance to go because Arctic Snow explains to security.

"Gotta admit, I never expected you and your friends becoming a music group," Applejack says.

"We never did either, but we have a blast since we started," Blue Aqua says.

"Of course, there has been some drawbacks. Anyway, being in a band is so much fun," Jade says. "We're glad to know you have been doing fine since you three left for AppleWood," Fluttershy says.

Rainbow turns to the girl with lavender skin and pure white hair. She is wearing a black shirt with blue jeans with star patches on it.

"And it's great to meet you Quartz Cut," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. Arctic Snow and the others told me about you guys. I even saw your videos, you girls made great songs," Quartz says.

"I know," Arctic Snow says.

Jade says, "I heard a rumor that you and the girls have super powerful abilities."

"And that Sun has a boyfriend from a different world," Blue Aqua adds.

Sun blushes with a smile, "Oh no."

"So Arctic Snow, how you know Sun and the others?" Falling Star asks.

"Well, I kind of bullied Sun when I used to go to school with them. I wasn't very nice to her, but she is with me. After the fiasco at the Spring Fling Dance, I come to accept Sun as a friend. Me and my friends hang out with the girls until we left to participate in a music contest in AppleWood, we also went to school for a short time. We also met Quartz in the school we were attending. We were discovered and become a music group," Arctic Snow says.

"Wow! Sounds like you did a lot," Sonata says.

"And it's very nice to meet you all," Jade says.

Falling Star says, "It's fun, but we should be looking for the Time Twirler."

"The what?" Blue Aqua asks, confused.

Sun says, "Long story short: I'm from a different world and some time ago I became a princess and protector of this world. Wild magic called Equestria Magic seems to be causing problems including some of the Equestria artifacts that somehow enter this world. Right now, we're looking an artifact called the Time Twirler that can loop time."

"Really. That sounds cool, and yet, so annoying," Quartz says.

Arctic Snow asks, "Who do you think have it?"

"Well well, if it isn't Sun and her dopey friends," A familiar voice says.

The Sun and her friends and along with the Gem Girls groan with annoyed expression and turn to see Glittering Sparkle.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow sternly asks.

"I got a V.I.P pass to come in the room, but seeing how you had to come with a band just to get here. You know Sun, it's kind of weak of you," Sparkles says with a smirk.

Arctic Snow sternly says, "Hate to burst your bubble Glittering Sparkle, but Sun and the others are old friends of ours so we invited them to have dinner with us. I suggests you let us have our dinner with our friends in peace."

"Alright, but mark my words Sun, I will be the most popular person in the whole town," Sparkles says, and walks off.

"What's her problem," Quartz asks.

Rarity huffps, "Hmph! Glittering Sparkle is deeply jealous of Sun and has been using multiple methods to get the better of her. So far, none of them seems to be working."

"Yeah. That girl is a loud mouth," Rainbow says.

"Most unpleasant," Adagio says.

"All hat and no cattle," Applejack adds.

Twilight says, "And tried to use magic and powerful gems to hurt her, but Sun and the rest of us were able to stop her."

Sun turns to Arctic Snow and asks, "You know her?"

"Yes," Arctic Snow sighs.

Then Jade says, "She used to go to the school we attended before she transferred. I can't believe she transferred to Canterlot High."

Just then, Falling Star comes to realize, "Wait, maybe Glittering Sparkle has the Time Twirler."

"Why do you think that?" Sombra asks.

"Because, she has a motive to use it. I wouldn't be surprised if she did this to mess with Sun," Falling Star says.

Aria rolls her eyes, "Wouldn't put it past her."

"Yeah. She's been using these Chaos Emeralds to hurt Sun, but we stopped her," Rainbow says.

Falling Star looks to see Glittering Sparkle with a firm glare.

Then Twilight says, "We also need proof."

"Then let's see if we can find some," Falling Star says.

The next day, the same thing happens. Falling Star and Sun wake up from the RV. Rainbow hits Falling Star on the bottom. Fluttershy laughs at Applejack's joke, and Pinkie says her riddle. Sun steps in the mud. They have their bags inspected and gain their wristbands, and are let inside.

Sun, Falling Star, Pinkie, and Sonata are looking for Glittering Sparkle. Luckily, the are able to find her at the food court.

"There she is," Sonata whispers.

"Alright. All we need to do is get close to Sparkle for Sun to use her memory magic on her," Falling Star says.

"Sounds like a good plan as any," Sun says.

"Yeah lets," Pinkie says, but stops to catch a whiff of something.

"What's that smell?" Pinkie asks.

Pinkie turns and whiffs, "Could it be?"

Pinkie gulps and gasps in delight to see the churro cart, "Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros!"

"I heard they are so good," Sonata says.

Sun snickers while Falling Star rolls her eyes.

"Now's probably not the best time to go get one," Pinkie says.

But Sonata says, "On the other hand, if we get four, then we all can have one."

Falling Star sighs, "I was wrong. This is the worst possible time for churros."

"That's okay. You girls can get us churros while Falling Star and I talk to Glittering Sparkle," Sun says.

"Yay!" Sonata and Pinkie cheer and run off to the stand.

"Sheesh. Those girls must really like churros," Falling Star says.

"I think they do," Sun says with a giggle

Sun and Falling Star walk off to talk to Glittering Sparkle. On the table, Glittering Sparkle is having something to eat. She turns her head to see Sun and Falling Star.

Sparkles smirks, "Well if it isn't the goodie goodie and one of her entourage."

"I'm not her entourage, Glittering Sparkle. I'm going to cut to the chase, do you have the Time Twirler and causing a time loop," Falling Star sternly says.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't have it," Sparkles says with a smirk.

Sun decides to test by grabbing Sparkle's hand and uses her magic.

She lets go and says, "You're telling the truth."

"Of course I am. Why would I want something silly like a Time Twirling thing?" Sparkles asks.

"Because you always try to hurt Sun and using the Time Twirler is the only way you're going to accomplish it. I thought if anyone would want to be able to redo the day and fix their mistakes, it's you," Falling Star says.

True, but I did. I guess the reason why because I always like to keep moving forward to make sure I am more popular than Sun is. What I'm saying is we already get a do-over with every new day. It's called living life. You should try it sometime," Glittering Sparkle says with an evil grin. Then begins laughing.

Annoyed and frustrated Falling Star angrily says, "I can't!"

"Poor Falling Star. Are you mad?" Sparkles remarks, dramatically.

Unable to contain her anger, Falling Star shouts in rage at Glittering Sparkle, "I don't get a new day, okay? I get this day forever! Nothing changes! I can't tell you how sick I am of Pinkie Pie and Sonata ruining everything by running off to get churros! I hate churros!"

"Falling Star," Sun worriedly says.

"And I am getting annoyed that Sun is able to have fun at the festival when I wasn't! She was able to have fun, see PostCrush, and got to sing with them on stage while I was forced to deal with Pinkie and Sonata's annoyance! It's just not fair!" Falling Star screams.

All Glittering Sparkle does is make a smirk on her face. Falling Star becomes confused and turns around to see Sun. Falling Star eyes widen in shock. Sun simply takes a few steps back and runs off.

"Sun, wait!" Falling Star says.

Glittering Sparkle turns around to see Pinkie and Sonata.

"Oh uh, hi Falling Star. We just uh got back to see if you want some churros," Pinkie sheepishly says, and hides the plate in her hair.

Then Sonata says, "But um, we can see you don't uh, want any so we'll just head back to camp."

Pinkie and Sonata begin to cry and run off.

Shocked, Falling Star calls out, "No, Pinkie! Sonata! I didn't mean it!"

Glittering Sparkle remarks, "If the day's always the same, maybe you're the one who needs to change."

She then begins laughing and leave Falling Star. Falling Star feels so awful for what she says that she falls on her knees. Soon, she begins to shed tears.

"What have? What have I done?" Falling Star says and begins to cry with her hands covering her face.

Meanwhile, Glittering Sparkle walk to the trees close by with a grin on her face.

"Well, it looks like I don't need to do anything this time around. Falling Star has done it before me," Sparkle remarks.

She then brings out a diamond, but this one is dark purple and a little larger than the Chaos Emerald Sun has. The dark purple diamond lets out a dark aura. Glittering Sparkle evilly grins at it as her eyes begins to turn dark purple.

"Don't worry, my lovely gem. I may not use it at the festival and with the time loop that's been going on for a while, but you will soon. Sun will wish she stayed in this so called Equestria by the time I get through with her." Sparkle says, in an evil tone and has a smirk to prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Time Loop For Friends

Sitting next to a tree alone, Falling Star lets out a sad sigh as her face is close to her knees. She feels so upset, and ashamed for all the things she says about Sun, Pinkie, and Sonata. Suddenly, Falling Star feels someone touching her hand. She looks up to see Sombra.

"Oh, hey Sombra. How are you doing?" Falling Star asks.

Sombra sits next to Falling Star, "I was going to ask you the same thing. You feeling okay?"

"Just then end of the once beautiful friendship. No prob," Falling Star says, sadly.

Sombra asks, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I was so excited about seeing PostCrush that I was too focused on it. When the Time Loop started I decided to use it to see the show and try to avoid Sun, Pinkie, and Sonata. Pinkie and Sonata keeps getting us kicked out because they wanted churros and want to have fun. Sun tried her best to be sure we have fun, but she the one with the most fun for seeing the show and singing with PostCrush. I grew annoyed with Pinkie and Sonata and kind of jealous at Sun," Falling Star sadly says.

"Really?" Sombra asks.

"Yeah. I went way too far to stop the Time Loop and hurt Sun, Pinkie and Sonata's feelings. Really bad. Now they don't want to be my friend anymore, and I don't know what to do," Falling Star says, ashamed.

"I see. Maybe you can just apologize," Sombra says.

"I don't know. Even if I did, the time loop will happen again and they won't remember, but Sun will," Falling Star says.

"Well, at least you're able to make things right with your friends. Unlike you, I am unable to make things right with my friends. I could never tell Hope how sorry I was for filling myself with anger, sadness, and hatred that I did and say terrible things to her. I was selfish. You and the girls have something that I forgot until now. You have your love and friendship to each other and you always find a way to make things right," Sombra says.

Falling Star smiles and says, "You're right. When the time loop happens again, I'm going to spend the day doing everything with Pinkie and Sonata, whatever they want. But first, I owe someone an apology."

In the RV, Sun is lying in her bed with the blanket covering her. Falling Star walks over and takes a deep breath.

Falling Star sits next to her and says, "Hey Sun, how are you doing?"

Sun doesn't say a word.

"I know you're upset and you have the right to be, especially after the way I acted. I was to focus on wanting to see PostCrush that put that over hanging out with my friends. I'll I did was get angry and annoyed, and even jealous. It's okay you don't want to forgive me, but I want you to know that you're a great friend. You may not want to hang out with me, but I'll do my best to give Pinkie and Sonata a great day. And, I want you to know how sorry I am for how I treated you, Pinkie and Sonata, and hope we can still be friends… good night," Falling Star says, feeling so much remorse.

Falling Star begins to head to bed, but feels something tugging at her. Falling Star quickly turns to see Sun still had tears coming down her face, and yet, holding a smile. Then gives Falling Star a hug. Stunned at first, but Falling Star smile and gives her a hug.

Falling Star says, "Sun, don't worry. I promise to give you and the girls the best First day repeat ever… I promise."

The next day, Sun's alarm clock goes off. Sun and Falling Star wake up, get dressed, and head out to see the others. The girls head out with Cheese and Nina. Twilight giggles along with the others.

Rainbow runs over with her paddle, "Starswirled day one! Come and get it!"

She almost hit Falling Star, but quickly ducks, "Not today!"

The girls eat as Applejack tells the others the story.

Applejack says, "Get your own chicken coop!"

Fluttershy spits out her drink and begins laughing. Sun quickly get a paper towel for Applejack.

Pinkie comes over, "What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes?"

"You call her Pinkie Pie, because you spell your name with three I's!" Falling Star quickly says.

"Ohhhh," Fluttershy says.

She laughs and says, "Puns."

The gang head out to the festival, Falling Star drags Sun away from the mud.

Sun smiles, and says, "Thanks."

"No problem," Falling Star says.

The girls and boys reach the lines to get in the festival.

"A line?! Ah! This day's already amazing!" Pinkie cheers.

"I know! Pick whichever you want. They're all slow, but security is an art. It can't be rushed," Falling Star says.

Sun and Sonata giggles. The security guard gives Falling Star a fist bump and salute, Falling Star does the same from a distance. After getting their wristbands, Falling Star and the guard give each other a fist bump and hurry to her friends. Sun has Cheese in her arms and Nina on her left shoulder.

"So what you wanna do first? There's so much to do.

Pinkie gasps and points out, "Win a tandem bicycle?!"

Then they both zip off. Sun and Falling Star chase after the,

"You two have fun now!" Applejack calls out.

Pinkie is at the stand looking at the jar, "All I have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar. And my sugar senses say…"

Then guesses, "Three hundred and five!"

But Pinkie gets the wrong answer buzzer.

"Awww," Pinkie and Sonata say, disappointed.

Falling Star steps forward and says, "Five hundred seventy-two and a half, counting the green jellybean you ate part of in the parking lot."

After winning the bike, the girls ride on it. Since it has a metal bench that goes over the wheel and a basket. Falling Star and Pinkie peddle, Sonata sits in the basket with Nina and Cheese., and Sun sits on the bench in the back.

"Whee!" Pinkie cheers.

The girls and pets stop at the Neon light maze. They run in and move around as they laugh and play together. After the maze, they head to the photo booth and take good and funny pictures. They look at their photos and begin laughing. Soon, the girls and pets head to the art show.

Sun whistles making the Artist turn around. He smiles and hold the pain balloons. Then throws the paint on the paper easels. The girls, Nina, and Cheese laugh and as they get covered in paint. Sun and Falling Star finish cleaning their faces in the restroom and Sonata cleans Nina and Cheese. Pinkie comes out to show them the picture of Rarity with a pirate mustache. The girls and Chao begin laughing.

After a long fun day, it's the evening. The girls are making their way to the stage to see PostCrush.

"This is the best day ever!" Pinkie cheers.

"Me too," Sonata says.

"It was the best," Sun says.

Suddenly, Cheese rubs his tummy and says, "Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao."

"You must be hungry. I guess we can get something to eat," Sonata says.

Pinkie soon catches a whiff, "What's that smell?"

"You'll see," Sun says.

Sun lead the others to the destination

At a churro stand, Puffed Pastry announces, "Puffed Pastry's exclusive Starswirl cinnamon-swirled churros! Get zem while ze're marginally fresher than a little bit!"

Pinkie gasps, "How did you know?!"

And squeezes Sun's cheeks.

Still has her face squished, Sun says, "Five please."

The girls and Cheese take a churro cup. Nina knows she isn't able to eat them. Sun then puts down a bit of meat for her.

Falling Star smiles, and says, "You know, when I did things alone my way, I realized having a perfect day wasn't perfect without... you."

"Awwww," Pinkie happily says.

The four girls tap their churro together. Then each take a bite. Sun, Falling Star, and Cheese feel the pain instantly.

"Ow! Mine's hard as a rock!" Sun says, rubbing her cheek.

Falling Star does the same and says, "Yeah. This is like eating a crowbar."

Pinkie giggles, "I know!"

Pinkie then begins to eat the churro.

Sonata giggles, "You eat the churro like a beaver!"

Then the others begin laughing. Sun then looks to notice something odd.

"Guys, look," Sun points out.

The others look where Sun is looking and gasps. They see many people are walking, but at a slow motion.

"What's going on?" Falling Star asks.

The slow motion continues to go as if nothing is a miss to the people affected by it. Suddenly, everything moves at normal speed.

"Okay, that is really weird," Sonata says.

"I wonder what happened," Sun says.

Suddenly, they hear a festival employee shouting at Puffed Pastry, "Your lousy golf cart broke down on me for the last time! Find someone else to deliver churros backstage to PostCrush, because I quit!"

The girls then look at each other with smiles on their faces. With that the girls are riding their bikes all the way to PostCrush.

"See what happens when you embrace the chaos of our friendship?" Pinkie says.

"This couldn't happen with all the mission-planning in the world," Sun replies.

The girls then stop the bike in front of PostCrush's tour bus.

"Ooh, I hope they like us!" Pinkie cheers

Then Sonata says, "You must've met them on one of the other days. Tell me what happens!"

" Nope. First time. And I'm glad it's with the other half of my dynamic duo. Of course, Sun is able to find Super Nova's dog, and talk to her," Falling Star says.

Sonata happily says, "Lucky.

Sun jumps of and hold the churros in her hand.

Then asks, "You ready?"

Sun knocks on the door and the door answers.

"Special delivery!" Falling Star says.

"We are huge, huge, generous fans!" Pinkie happily replies.

The one who answer is Kiwi Lollipop, also known as K-Lo.

Supernova comes in and says, "Heeeey. The usual delivery guy looks like Sun and three of her three today."

K-Lo slightly hits Su-Z arm and crosses her own.

Su-Z quickly says, "I mean, today's the first time we have done this! Yesterday was, um... a different day."

Sonata and Pinkie smile with glee, while Falling Star and Sun become suspicious.

"Today can be a funny thing," Sun says

"Word. Thanks for being fans, but we gotta... you know... get on stage," K-Lo says as she and Su-Z get off the bus.

"Of course! We don't want to keep you," Pinkie says.

"Yeah. Let's go," Sonata says.

Sun looks to see PostCrush walking off, she gasps to see something on K-Lo's ribbon on the back of her hair.

"The Time Twirler," Sun thinks.

Sun then notices a cyan blue gem on a gold wristband of Su-Z's right wrist.

"No… it can't be," Sun thinks.

Sun quickly says with a smile, "But before you go on, at least give me the honor of shaking your hand. As a thank-you for all your music and anything else you might've done to me. I mean, for me."

Then holds out her hand to the girls.

K-Lo smiles and says, "Anything for a new member. I mean, fan."

Sun and K-Lo take each other's hand to shake. With that, Sun uses her magic to see K-Lo's memories.

She sees PostCrush walking over the bridge and talking

"Tomorrow has to be perfect! We've only got one shot at this!" K-Lo says.

Su-Z groans, "As if I'm not super-duper aware, K-Lo!"

Suddenly, K-Lo notices a strange light on the ground. K-Lo kneels down and sees the Time Twirler. K-Lo picks it up to see the strange looking watch.

"Ooh…" Su-Z replies.

Suddenly, there is a cyan blue glow close by. Su-Z turns her head to see the cyan blue diamond. She picks it up and shows it to K-Lo. Unknown to them, the cyan blue gem is actually the last Chaos Emerald. The Chaos Emerald begins to glow as the Time Twirler activates it's Soon, PostCrush is on stage and begins to perform in front of the audience.

**Kiwi Lollipop:**

_(Yeah)_

**PostCrush:**

_Be the true, true, true original_

_Dare to be what you are meant to be_

As they play, K-Lo's guitar string breaks as she plays. Seeing the mistake, K-Lo presses the button on the Time Twirler while Su-Z lifts her hand in the air to activate their powers.

**PostCrush:**

Working hard, that's our thing

All this way, we're perfect, perfectly true

The concert repeats, and this time, Su-Z accidentally break her bass drum. So they use the powers of the magical items again.

**PostCrush:**

_True, true original_

_True, true original_

Seeing the memories, PostCrush end up making one mistake after another and every time they make a mistake, they use the Chaos Emerald and the Time Twirler to reset it. Even when Sun is on stage with the, K-Lo accidentally its Su-Z's tambourine.

At one of the concert, another one of their mistakes have been made while the crowd cheer.

K-Lo groans and criticize Su-Z, "Your voice? So flat! Ugh! I can't!"

Su-Z groans and says, "Whatever! We can just do it all over again!"

Then crosses her arms, bitterly.

K-Lo and Su-Z use the power of the Chaos Emerald and Time Twirler again.

In their Tour bus, the two girls are thinking.

"This is starting to get a little old, we've been doing the same thing over and over again," Su-Z says.

"I know, but we can't stop until we get it perfect. Our career depends on it," K-Lo says.

She then begins to think. Suddenly, and idea hits her.

"You know, what if we can make it more perfect," K-Lo says.

"What do you mean?" Su-Z says.

"Simple, what we need is another member who is perfect as we are. She needs to be smart, talented, and also stylish," K-Lo says.

"Like who?" Su-Z asks.

Then K-Lo says, "Remember the girl that was on stage with us. The one who also found Princess."

"Yes?" Su-Z asks.

Then gasps in a smile, "I get it. She can be the newest member. She is pretty, talented, smart, and very nice."

"Exactly. We just need to find her and get her to be a part of our band," K-Lo says.

In the real world, Sun still has K-Lo's hand. Sun lets go with a gasp of shock as she lets go if it.

"Sun then confronts the two, "You found the Time Twirler! You're the ones causing the time loop!"

Falling Star, Sonata, and Pinkie are shocked.

Su-Z quickly asks, "Pause. How did you see my brain?"

"Wait! They're the ones with the Time Twirler?" Falling Star asks.

"Yes. They also have the last Chaos Emerald. K-Lo has the Time Twirler on the ribbon on the back of her hair and Su-Z has the emerald on her wrist," Sun says.

"Wait what?!" Pinkie asks shocked.

"That's how the Time Twirler is getting extra power, but why?" Falling Star asks.

"They wanted their concert to be perfect, but every time they try something happens that makes them mess up. They continue to use the Time Twirler every time they make a mistake at their concert, and the Chaos Emerald is adding more power," Sun says.

Then asks PostCrush, "Also, what this about me being a part of your band?"

"Huh?" Falling Star and the others say confused.

"We're gonna loop our show 'til it's perfect! Of course, we think it will be more perfect if we have a girl as talented as you Sun. A fangirl like your friends wouldn't get it," K-Lo says.

Su-Z says, "Unless you're such a fangirl, you do get it."

But K-Lo says, "You know fans can never get it.

"But I do. I wanted things to go perfectly, too. But now I know they never do," Falling Star says.

"Then we. Stop. Never!" Su-Z says.

"And now that we know you're in on our little secret, you'll never set foot inside this festival again," K-Lo says.

"Girls don't it's not worth it," Sun says.

"Go ahead. Take our pictures and hang them up. Tomorrow morning, they'll all disappear," Falling Star says.

"Ever heard of drawings?" K-Lo questions.

"Everything resets," Falling Star sternly says.

"You don't, and neither do we," Su-Z says.

She places a paper on K-Lo's back and begins to draw as she says, "Now that I've seen your faces, I'm an art school dropout, and you better believe I can draw your faces so good, guards will ban you at the gate from now until 4eva!"

Then shoes a picture of Falling Star, Pinkie, and Sonata.

"4eva-eva!" K-Lo says

"No!" Pinkie and Sonata scream.

"Yeah, she can," K-Lo says.

Cheese flies over angrily, "Chao Chao Chao."

Su-Z grabs Cheese and then grab Nina.

"Hey!" Sun yelps.

K-Lo then grabs Sun by her arms.

"What are you doing?" Falling star demands.

Su-Z then throws Cheese and Nina in the van. Then K-Lo throws Sun in the van too. Su-Z then uses the Chaos Emerald on the wrist to put some magic on the floor. Sun tries to bang on it, but she can't get out.

"Help! Somebody! Help! Sun screams.

Falling Star and the others gasps.

"Just one more thing to take care of," K-Lo says.

Then Su-Z shouts, "Security! We got a code chartreuse – crazy fan alert!"

Before the girls can do anything, the security guard confronts Falling Star and the others and show them out.

Falling Star asks, "How are you gonna let anyone in if you keep kicking people out?!"

The security guard closes the door.

"This is bad, if we don't stop this by tonight, we'll be banned from the festival for life!" Pinkie panics.

"And Sun will be forced to be in their band," Sonata adds.

"And things are just getting worse," Falling Star says.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asks.

Falling Star says, "You remember when time slows down. It's possible that using the Time Twirler and the Chaos Emerald multiple times is causing a distortion in space and time. Time is starting to slow down every time they use them. If they try to use them again it could cause time to slow down… like enough for time to completely stop… permanently."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truly A Perfect Concert

Outside of the festival, Pinkie and Sonata are watching Falling Star walking in a circle trying to think of an idea on how to get back inside.

"Think fast, Falling Star. Come on, think! Sun's depending on you. Okay... If we climb up this tree, attach a rope there, and swing over and…" Falling Star says, trying to come up with an idea.

Falling Star sighs and lies on the ground, "Who am I kidding? We're done for?

"At least we'll be together," Pinkie says, sitting next to her.

"You know what? That actually makes being trapped at an eternal music festival seem not half bad," Falling Star says.

Pinkie smiles and place her back on the ground. Sonata does the same.

Sonata asks, "I wonder what being trapped in time might be like."

"Not sure," Falling Star says.

Suddenly, Pinkie catches a whiff of something, "What's that smell?

She sniffs again, "Could it be?"

Pinkie gasps to see the churro from Falling Star's pocket.

She takes it out as she says, "Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros!"

"And we have one left," Sonata says.

"Oh, yeah. Um, it was a little too inedible for my taste," Falling Star says, sitting up.

Suddenly, the three friends have an idea, "Like eating a crowbar!"

Pinkie whispers, "Churros is magic!"

The girls stand in front and Pinkie is about to hit it with the churro.

Suddenly, the security guard bust open the door, "Hey! You three!"

The three girls then hug each other in fright.

"I remember you," The security guard says.

Falling Star gulps and ask, "You do?"

"Yeah," The guard says, staring at them.

Then says, "You respected my security line earlier today. So many of these kids just don't get it."

The girls look at each other and let each other go.

"We get it!" Pinkie says.

Then the guard says, "So I thought, 'Hey, self, these gals aren't crazy fans. They're just fans. And they didn't do anything... illegal.'"

Pinkie then quickly hide the churro in her far.

"Weren't about to, either!" Pinkie says.

"You're just big fans of PostCrush. And since security is all about karma, I thought it's only right you should be able to see the show," The guard says, allowing them back in.

Pleased, Falling Star says, "Mister, you are the best security guard ever!

"Oh, gosh," The guard says, pleased and his cheeks turning pink.

He chuckles, and says, "Go on in!"

With that, the girls hurry on in to reach to PostCrush's concert to stop the time loop.

"Final mission – get the Time Twirler from K-Lo's hair and turn it– twirl it off, or– Make it not work anymore!" Falling Star says.

Sonata suggests, "We could just smash it."

"Hmm, that could work," Falling Star says.

Suddenly, Falling Star realizes something, "Wait."

Falling Star stops. Pinkie and Sonata turn to see the girls.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asks.

"It's just that... sure we've already seen PostCrush. But if we break the time loop right now… we might be ruining PostCrush's only reunion show," Falling Star says, feeling remorse.

Pinkie scoffs it off and says, "Are you kidding?! They trapped my best friends at a super fun music festival without me for weeks!"

"Not to mention they are trying to steal one of our friends from her own band and friends, and risk all of time coming to a stop," Sonata says.

"That's right," Pinkie says.

Then narrows her eyes and declares, "They are so going down!"

At the festival, everyone is waiting for the shoe to go on. Under the stage, Kiwi Lollipop and Supernova Zap are getting Sun ready for the show.

They have Sun wearing an orange long sleeve shirt with flaming red hearts on it, a purple knee long skirt with magenta frills, a gray belt, and black boots with fire balls on it. Sun's hair is in a side ponytail with a magenta ribbon with glitter on it. K-Lo finishes with Sun;'s hair while Su-Z finishes sticking a red heart on both of Sun's cheeks

"K-Lo. Su-Z. You both need to stop this. It's understandable that you want your concert to go well, but you can't keep repeating the same day every time you make a mistake," Sun says.

"Relax, we got this under control," Su-Z says.

K-Lo then brings Cheese who is wearing a red tie with yellow hears and Nina who is wearing a black best with red hearts and a red and orange colored headband.

"And your little friends look great, and so do you," K-Lo says.

"K-Lo. Su-Z. I'm getting a bad feeling. The Chaos Emerald might be giving the Time Twirler too much power and I don't think our time is able to keep together," Sun says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound and turn to the door to see something glowing. The door burst open to reveal, Falling Star, Pinkie, and Sonata.

Pinkie comes in, "Sorry to interrupt, buuuut…"

"...you have some things that doesn't belong to you," Falling Star says.

"And someone," Sonata adds.

PostCrush are shocked while Sun is happy to see her friends.

"Who let you two back in?!" Su-Zu demands.

"Give us the Time Twirler now!" Sonata says.

"Not to mention the Chaos Emerald," Pinkie says.

Then Falling Star says, "And most of us, give us back our friends."

"You wouldn't dare!" K-Lo angrily says.

"We would. The more you used this Time Twirler thing, the more time is starting to slow down," Sonata says.

"Yeah right. If you were real fans, you'd want this show to be perfect!" K-Lo says.

"Eh. Nothing's perfect. Right, Pinkie Pie?" Falling Star says.

"Yup!" Pinkie says.

She reaches her hair and bring out the churro.

She bends it, and says, "You just gotta make the best with what you've got!"

Pinkie throws the churr she has bent and it comes flying at them. K-Lo ducks her head, but the churro hits the Time Twirler and knocks it out of her hair. K-Lo grabs the churro and clutches it in anger. Then throws it at the floor. Pinkie catches the Time Twirler, but Su-Z pounces at her. The Time Twirler falls out of Pinkie's hand and into the air.

Falling Star and K-Lo grab the Time Twirler and try to pull it away.

"Give it back," K-Lo says.

"No," Falling Star answers.

The two girls try to pull it away, but K-Lo and Falling Star tripped on a wire. The Time Twirler bounces off the speaker box, swings across the microphone stand. Flies into one CD inset and flies out the other. Finally, it falls on the ground. The girls look at each other and rush over to grab the Time Twirler.

Outside, everyone is clapping, cheering and waving glow sticks and glow sticks. Suddenly, the area including the people begin to go into slow motion.

Even the announcement is going at slow motion, "Let me hear three big cheers for the two best friends who got back together for one incredible night! PostCruuuuush!"

Since, Sun and the others have the Time Twirler and the Emerald at close range, they are unaffected. Even the lift isn't affected. The lift has lifted the fight on the stage as smoke is on the ground. The six girls, cat, and Chao stop to see the audience in their slow motion.

Seeing her chance, Sun knocks the Time Twirler out of Su-Z's hand. Then steps on it so hard for cracking sounds to appear. The Time Twirler glows a explode magic into the air of the stage and send sparkles from the sky. Soon, the audience are at normal motion again and everyone cheer for PostCrush.

K-Lo becomes devastated to see the magical object destroyed.

K-Lo sits on her knees and shed tears, "Our legacy is destroyed! Everything was riding on this show! And you ruined it!"

Sun turns to the audience to see them cheering for them.

Sun turns to K-Lo and questions, "Are you sure about that?"

K-Lo turns to the stage and to her surprise, everyone is cheering for them. Pinkie and Sonata have Su-Z stand in front of them to see the crowd cheering.

Everyone cheer, "PostCrush! PostCrush! PostCrush!"

Falling Star then says to PostCrush, "Your fans don't want perfection. They just want to see you rocking out and having fun. Sometimes, the flaws and silly mistakes are what make the experience perfect. That's the best part about seeing live music. And it's the best part of being friends."

Everyone in the audience continues to cheer.

K-Lo becomes touched by Falling Star's word, "Heh. We did use to have a lot of fun."

Su-Z kneels to her side, and says, "Guess we got so wrapped up in the pressure to be perfect…"

"...we forgot," K-Lo says.

"So what do you say?" Sun questions.

K-Lo wipes her tear, "I don't know. This one's for real."

"Let's do it then. For real. It'll be you and me. Just like old times. Whatever happens happens," Su-Z says.

Then K-Lo says, "And Sun, we're sorry we tried to take you from your friends like that, but we were wondering if you and your friends can sing onstage with us."

Sun, Falling Star, Pinkie, and Sonata look at each other. Soon, they begin to smile.

Sun says, "We love to."

Soon, the concert is finally getting started by showing pop music. K-Lo and Su-Z are at their station with their instruments.

**Kiwi Lollipop:**

_Always first place, never second best_

_Only high stakes, we aim to impress_

_And there's no room for mistakes_

_Yeah, we're flawless everyday, 'cause_

K-Lo soon begins to play her instrument:

**PostCrush:**

_We're all about perfection_

_Projecting that pure reflection_

_Exceeding your expectations_

**Kiwi Lollipop:**

_(Yeah)_

Su-Z bangs on the drum. As Sun, Falling Star, Sonata, and Pinkie dance to the music. Cheese flies out as Nina dance on the floor.

**PostCrush:**

_Be the true, true, true original_

_Dare to be what you are meant to be_

_Working hard, that's our thing_

As Sun and PostCrush perform, K-Lo and Su-Z has an idea. Su-Z then kicks one of her drums and slides it to Pinkie.

**PostCrush:**

All this way, we're perfect,

The four stop dancing to see PostCrush. K-Lo brings out a guitar and two microphones. She throws it to them. Falling Star and Sonata catch the microphones while Sun catches the electric guitar.

**PostCrush:**

_perfectly true_

Sun then strums sending a sound wave.

**PostCrush:**

_True, true original_

In the crowd, Wire wolf, Sombra and the rest of the girls walk over to see Sun and the others performing on stage.

**PostCrush:**

_True, true original_

_True, true original_

_We're perfect, perfectly true_

**Kiwi Lollipop:**

_Oh-oh, true original_

_Oh, oh, hey, hey_

_(We're perfect, perfectly true)_

_True original_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

Sun, Pinkie, Sonata, and Falling Star soon remember the Sun day they have today.

K-Lo lowers her hand in a clutch and moves to reveal Sun and her friends.

**Sunset, Falling Star, Sonata Dusk and Pinkie Pie:**

_But it's not about perfection_

_Set off in your own direction_

_Shake off the expectations_

Sun stands next to K-Lo in the middle while Su-Z and Falling Star stand the left side of the stage and Pinkie with Sonata take the right. With that, all four play together.

**All:**

_You're the true, true, true original_

_Dare to be who you are meant to be_

_Free yourself, do your thing_

Pinkie brings out cupcakes from her hair and throws it to make a sparkling explosion.

**All:**

_All your way, you're perfect, you're perfectly you_

K-Lo slides on her knees as she strums her guitar.

**All:**

_True, true original_

_True, true original_

_True, true original_

_You're perfect, you're perfectly you!_

K-Lo stops strumming and throws her guitar pick in the air. Cheese then catches the pick and floats it to Falling Star. Everyone is shouting in excitement.

Everyone cheers, "PostCrush! PostCrush! PostCrush!"

Falling Star happily says, "I think we just played Starswirled!"

"Yeah, you did!" Su-Z says.

Sun and the others turn to see PostCrush

K-Lo says, "Get over here and take a photo with us!"

Excited, the girls hurry over to take a photo.

Su-Z takes off the bracelet with the emerald, and says, "Here you go."

Then places it on her left wrist, "I like you have it."

Sun looks at the last Chaos Emerald.

She turns to Su-Z and says, "Thanks."

The girls then gather together in a punch

Sun holds out her phone as Falling Star says, "Now this is a perfect moment!"

Sun then takes the photo.

The next day, Sun's phone rings for the alarm. She looks at her phone to see the picture that has been taken at the concert is still here. She looks on the ground to see Falling Star, Sonata, and Pinkie sleeping on the floor.

Pinkie even snores, "Churros... Nom-nom-nom…"

Sun then shouts, "Starswirled day two!"

Pinkie gasps and jumps around in excitement, "Yes! We did it! Woo-hoo!"

"And we found the last Chaos Emerald. Now we have seven," Sonata happily says.

The four girls then sit on the ground.

Pinkie asks, "What do you wanna do today?"

"Whatever the day brings us. Yesterday was the longest three weeks of my life!" Falling Star says.

Then everyone begins laughing.

Pinkie comments as laughing, "Yeah, I guess it would've been!"


End file.
